


Say you'll be mine

by Rowyn25



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Time Travel, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowyn25/pseuds/Rowyn25
Summary: After the final battle, Kagome had given herself to Kouga body and soul. Their lives were falling perfectly into place and they were happy but a walk in the woods can be a dangerous thing, especially for someone who's out of their time.Looking to update Every Sat or Sun!
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	1. Till Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> Guess I caught the bug!! After writing my first fan fiction, The Hunt, I kept it rolling and drafted up an entire story in my head. I am currently one chapter ahead, so I am gonna keep pushing away at it, so I can constantly be uploading every weekend!!!! 
> 
> Comments and criticism is always welcome!! I am trying to get some writing warm ups and practice in, so if anything ever feels weird, let me know so I can adjust how I approach things!!

It had started off simple and innocent, well maybe not quite innocent, she had an ulterior motive , but she never expected to fall. But it was simple enough. She had been getting sick and tired of Inuyasha running off to be with Kikyo. Now, she’ll admit that her and the half dog demon were in no way in a relationship, but still, feelings were present, on both sides; and yet he would run off to be with another woman. So, Kagome did what any sane person would do in the twenty-first century, she flirted with another man, or in her case, demon. 

Kouga had been easy to flirt with, a touch here, a joke there and it absolutely infuriated Inuyasha. Kagome thought she had made her point very clear. Except, the flirting seemed to open something up inside of Kagome she hadn’t realized was there. There were feelings for Inuyasha, absolutely, but the more she talked with Kouga the more she saw him for who he truly was. 

A wolf demon for sure, cocky and a bit arrogant, absolutely, but he wasn’t afraid of showing his feelings, he loved deeply, not just for her, but his pack, he was loyal and fierce. He was kind and sensitive, but completely ruthless and deadly to anyone who crossed him or his own. He bore the weight of the world on his shoulders so no one else had to carry the burden. 

She had been sleeping the first time she realized she was falling, dreaming of waking up in a warm embrace. The dream was not new, she had that dream plenty of times, she would turn and be met with golden eyes and silver hair, he would tell he loved her, and they shared a passionate kiss. That was always where the dream ended, on this particular night, when she turned, it had been blues eyes staring at her. He stroked his tanned calloused hand up her thighs and under night shirt, she slipped her hands into his silky black hair and when he kissed her, her toes curled. Kouga had shifted his kisses lower, down her jaw, across her collar bone, each breast and then down her stomach until he reached her neither reign. 

Kagome had woken up panting and gasping for air and from that moment she knew, she was in trouble. It was harder and harder to ignore those feelings budding up for him. It had been the moment Kouga showed up a few days after her dream that had sealed it for everyone. She hadn’t even seen him yet, she could sense him coming from the shards in his legs and his demonic energy. She knew he was near and the tantalizing images of him played in her head had hit her like a brick to the face. Her stomach began to knot and she felt a pooling of desire hit her. She tightly shut her legs and tried to calm herself before turning to look at him and when she did, the desire nearly burst. She watched simultaneously as Inuyasha’s heart broke when he saw her as well as Kouga’s face light up. 

_Stupid canines and their damn noses._

She should have felt embarrassed, should have felt shame for what they were smelling on her, but it also came as a relief. After that, Kouga seemed to increase his visits. He was more and more determined to defeat Naraku and more adamant about keeping her far from a battlefield. 

If only it were that simple. 

Before the final battle with Naraku, she told him how she felt, knowing very well they both might not make it out of the battle alive. Kouga hadn’t hesitated one moment before his lips were on hers and indeed, her toes still curled even outside of her dreams. When the battle was over, he had rushed to her, crushing her in an embrace.

“Say you’ll be mine?” he whispered between kisses.

“I already am,” she told him. 

While everyone else was celebrating over their victory, Kouga had taken her away to a secluded area deep in the woods that held a spring. Her body nearly melted at the sight of the steaming water. He attentively took off her clothes and washed her body, washed away the dirt and blood, washed the hardships of the battle off her body. He kneaded her back and shoulders and released tensions she didn’t know she was holding on to. 

_I am his mate, she thought, he is taking care of me as a mate would._

Kagome turned on him and repeated his steps. She removed the armor, leather and fur from his body, she had inspected him of injuries and washed them carefully. And when they were all clean and the hard-fought battle erased from their bodies, she whispered to him, “Say you’ll be mine?”

Kouga held her chin in his massive hand, caressing her lip with his thumb, “I already am.”

That night, she had opened herself up completely to him and he to her. They discovered each other’s body in the moonlight and made passionate love. Kagome had always been told her first time was never going to be great, it was going to be weird, awkward and a bit painful. But none of that was accurate, sure she felt some pain at the loss of her maidenhood, but Kouga had eased her into it. And at the height of their pleasure, before their climax, Kouga combined their souls as one, as true mates. 

Over the following weeks, Kagome had been in bliss. The village was slowly being repaired, Sango and Miroku had married and Inuyasha announced he would be following Kikyo on her travels. Shippo moved in with Kagome into the wolf den. At times her heart would pang for her family on the other side of the well, for her mother who worked so hard to be understanding, for her brother who was growing up without her and her grandfather who was still hunting down modern-day demons; but she knew they would understand. Her life did not belong to that world anymore. Not even discussing the fact that she practically flunked from junior high and didn’t even have the grades to attend a good high school, Kagome simply no longer belonged there. 

Kouga had been extremely attentive as any newly mated demon would be during their honeymoon phase. He would go get her fresh kills each morning, and learned how to cook it to her taste, which happened to be running rarer and rarer as each day passed. He lavished her with kisses every night and would spend hours discovering her body’s every nook and cranny, learning what made her moan his name loudly into the night and what emit a giggle from her mouth. 

And she in turn created a map of his own body. The do’s and don’ts of wolf demons. Do: run your teeth down their body. Don’t: grab the tail. Do: softly caress the base of the tail if you’re looking to skip on foreplay. 

Every night they would go at each other until they were completely spent and then they’d spend time in each other’s arms talking and telling each other about their childhood, their parents and simply what made them tick. Although she was still working on telling him she was a time traveling priestess. It seemed backwards to Kagome, the way they went about it, they had mated, which was the demon form of marriage, and every night they learned more and more about each other. True, there was a courtship involved, but not in the typical sense and with the rush of battle and the threat of dying, it made their love far more urgent. 

Wolves mate for life, he told her once. And she was excited to spend the rest of her days with him by her side. 

It had been a brisk autumn morning when she woke to a cold bed. It hadn’t been unusual, Kouga rose much earlier than she did, he would take care of pack business and get her breakfast ready before returning to her. But this morning, she had felt a bit sick, she had insisted she didn’t need last night’s boar cooked as thoroughly as she usually does, which in hindsight may have been a mistake. 

Kagome rose on shaky legs, the soreness from last night’s escapades a mere dull ache, but she always seemed to need to steady herself when she first got up in the morning. She pulled her silk robe on, which had been one of the numerous gifts from Kouga after they mated, he had obtained it from a human village from a tailor who only tailored for the emperor and empress. It had been sinfully soft, and colorfully embroidered with wolves gathering at a mountain base, on top of the mountain had been a wolf demon with his priestess lover under the moonlight. Kagome wrapped it around her tightly before entering the adjourning room inside their chamber to relieve herself. The den had been cut inside the mountain, it kept the pack safe from predators, and allowed them to bunker down in winters. Most wolves slept in the main dens together, even Kouga used to sleep with his pack when he was unmated, but many mated pairs would look for a small nook and chamber to find alone time with one another. As the Alpha, Kouga had an entire chamber for himself, a chamber that had access to a small bathroom that had impressed Kagome when she saw it. It had a chamber pot filled with water and a hole with a cut tunnel through the mountain. Who or how it was cut through, Kagome didn’t know, but she could peacefully do her business without having a hundred wolf demons knowing exactly what she was doing, or accidently wiping herself with poison oak, an experience on her traveling days she’d rather forget. When she was done, she would grab the small chamber pot of water and flush it down. 

Attached was a tunnel that when further down into the cave and led to a small private hot spring. There were communal hot springs all throughout the den, but this one was private and only reserved for the alpha and luna of the pack. 

Kagome made her way down and removed her robe before ascending into the steaming pool. She let the water soak away any aches and pains and carry her thoughts away. Her nausea had subsided, and she was grateful to the healing properties of hot springs. 

“Mm,” she moaned as she let the cascading water from a small waterfall wash the hair off her face and down her back. Kagome smirked underneath the water when she sensed his presence behind her. She ran her fingers down her neck, caressing her breasts, allowing the water to cascade and massage her body. She let out another auditable moan and dipped her one hand lower down her abdomen. 

“Minx, did you know I was in a meeting with my betas about the upcoming hunting and storing we’ll be doing before the winter,” Kouga stepped into the water behind her, “And I hear this moan from deep in my mind and suddenly, I am standing in front of my betas with a raging erection,” he pulled her against him allowing her to feel his said erection against her back; he cupped her breasts and kissing her mating mark. 

“Ah, so that mate mind link, does work,” she smiled. 

He growled into her skin, “that it does, and you've been bouncing in my head constantly.”

Kagome turned, interlocking her arms around his neck and bringing him down to kiss her.

“Speaking of our mate mind link,” he pulled back slightly to look her in the face, “how are you feeling? I felt some nausea coming from earlier, I have a few of the den mothers gathering some herbs and vegetables to help soothe stomachs.” 

Kagome reached up to nuzzle her nose on his, a sign of affection among wolves, “It’s passed, I think I ate the boar a bit too rare last night.”

Kouga chuckled, “Rare? I hardly had it on the fire before you were pulling it out and devouring it.”

Kagome’s face tinted pink, “I was really hungry and didn’t feel like waiting for it to cook properly.” 

Kouga smiled wickedly, “oh, I know how impatient you can be, mate.” 

Kagome giggled before encircling her legs around his hips and wiggling herself. 

Kouga’s eyes nearly turned white and he found himself slamming her back into the rock outcrop of the hot spring. The scent of her arousal was intoxicating. Kouga had her pressed up against the rock wall, pinned in place with his arms while he captured her breasts in his mouth, lightly biting the nipples until they were stiff peaks under his tongue. 

“Kou-ga” she said breathily in his ear. 

Kouga hiked her up, grinding his erect member against her while capturing her mouth once more. He pushed her farther back and dragged his tongue down her neck, peppering kisses along her shoulder. 

Kagome unhooked one of her ankles around his hips and carefully brought her foot to the base of his tail and stroked along the fur. 

Kouga yelped slightly, grabbing her and keeping it out of reach to his backside, “patience, love, that’s what you’re learning right now.”

“But I want you now,” she pouted. 

“Heh, and you’ll get me, that I promise, but first, I’ve had you running around my head all morning, I want to take my time and make sure I don’t miss anything.” 

Kouga kneeled, dragging her lower into the water, before hoisting her out and resting her legs upon his shoulders. Kagome arched her back when she felt his tongue enter her. 

Kouga took his time lapping at her. He meticulously swirled his tongue through her slit before sucking on her little bud that induced a curse from Kagome’s lips. Kouga smiled broadly at hearing her whimpers and moans. 

“Ko-ga, please,” she fisted her hand through his hair, “please.”

Kouga slid her legs down back into the water before taking her mouth with his, pushing her fluids into her mouth so she could taste herself. 

“Please, what?” 

“Please, I want you inside of me.” 

**“Then open yourself to me, spread your legs, mate”** Kagome heard in her mind through her connection with Kouga. Kagome followed his command by propping herself on a rock, spreading her legs. Modesty had been thrown out the window the moment she mated him under the moonlight; she found it thrilling when he looked at her body, knowing no one else but he would ever know her body like this. 

Kouga stepped in between her legs, skimming his hands along her thighs until they reached her hips. He lined himself up with her slit and sat her up, so she slid down his cock until she was at the hilt and base of his knot. 

She moaned his name in his mouth as he slowly started thrusting into her against the rocks, water sloshing around them as the steam rose more densely. 

Sweat beaded up on Kagome’s forehead as she panted trying to match each of Kouga’s thrusts. Kouga shifted her legs over to one shoulder and continued to pound into her at a new angle. Kagome squealed at the new position and tried to brace herself properly. 

Kagome clenched down on his cock and Kouga growled with a feral passion before lifting her again and slamming as hard as he could, he was near his climax and knew she had a little farther to go. Kagome clung onto his shoulders as she bounced up and down, the sound of her ass slapping against the water rang through the whole cave. 

Kouga nearly saw stars as he held his release until she was ready, which he sensed was near. She moaned his name repeatedly in his ear as his teeth scraped her marking mark. Her orgasm came crashing through her and Kouga growled as he finally let his own release mix with hers. 

They stayed in each other’s embrace for a long moment before Kouga finally pulled himself out and gathered a salt and oil mixture from the edge of the pool. He lathered it in his hands before applying it generously to Kagome’s shoulders and back. 

“Mm,” Kagome rolled her head at the feel of his hands on her, exposing her neck to him. He leaned down and kissed her, while continuing to lather her chest and breasts. 

“And what is on the agenda today, my queen?”

Kagome leaned into his chest, as he grabbed her legs to lather and clean her bottom half. “I promised Shippo some play time after breakfast, gonna take him to play with some other cubs, and then, I was thinking, of going for a late-night walk with my mate.” Kagome turned to face him, to gather the lather in her hands as she spread it over his chest. 

“Oh? A late-night scroll, where to?”

Kagome looked up at him as she continued the lather down his arms, “Some place special to me. I want to tell you about my home, about where I come from, we can’t go there, but I want to show you what I can.” 

Kouga grasped her hand in his and held her stare, “Your village? You always said, it was far from here.”

Kagome smiled slightly, but it didn’t reach her eyes fully, she hadn’t really explained that she was a time traveling priestess to many people and she hadn’t meant to keep it from Kouga, it just wasn’t as important to her, since she left it all behind. “It is far away, and that’s why I want to tell you about it, all of it, so you know everything about me, and I hope, one day, we’ll both be able to see it together.” 

Kouga smiled and kissed her lips, “I can’t wait.” 

After they bathed, the day seemed to go by in a blur. Kouga kept himself busy with pack matters and getting ready for the winter when game was a little scarcer. Kagome and Shippo had enjoyed their meals in the main den and played throughout the day with the other cubs. 

Kouga would catch glimpses of his mate giggling and laughing throughout the day as she ran with the wolf cubs and her little fox pup. His heart swelled at the thought of seeing her playing with their own cubs one day. 

By the time the sun was down, and the moonlight shone through the mountains, Kouga found Kagome tucking Shippo into his little nest. She was telling him a story, a tale of two priestesses. Kouga hadn’t listened to the whole story, but he smiled when the charming wolf prince entered to win one of the priestess’ hearts. The small fox pup and the other cubs in nearby nests were all snoring softly. 

Kagome smiled and kissed Shippo on the forehead, “Good night my sweet sly prince.” 

Kagome got up and saw Kouga leaning against the wall watching her, he had a look on his face she couldn’t quite pin down. She walked over to him and offered her hand, which he silently took and allowed her to lead him out of the den. 

When they were far enough out of ear shot from the sleeping young ones she asked, “What’s on your mind?”

Kouga pushed his thoughts into her, an image of her running and playing with the children, her putting Shippo to sleep as a loving mother. “Thinking about how good you’ll be when our cubs come one day.” 

Kagome stopped abruptly causing him to look at her with concern. She hadn’t really given children much thought, but she supposed, that was naturally their next step. There had been no contraception here in this time, and she had ran out of her own birth control months before her and Kouga had mated. Her hand went to her flat stomach, imaging it swollen with Kouga’s child. She smiled at the thought, sending her daydreamed image to Kouga who stepped closer to her and cupped her face.

“I hadn’t thought about kids until now, but I would like that very much, carrying your cubs,” she smiled up at him brightly. 

Kouga leaned down to kiss her, “Then we shall keep trying until you're nice and heavy.”

Kagome laughed, “Well I wouldn’t mind that, the trying party, not the heavy part, you can’t call a pregnant woman heavy, she’s self-conscious, I remember calling my mother fat when she was pregnant with my little brother and she cried for a week.”

“Noted,” he smiled. 

She continued to walk, with images of small children with large wolf ears and a tail, steel blue eyes ran through her head. 

They’d be half demons, like Inuyasha, I wonder if they’ll have wolf ears like Inuyasha had dog ears, she thought, smiling to herself. 

“So where are we walking to?” Kouga asked her. 

She looked up at him, shaking the images of tiny wolf children from her head, “Let's head near Edo, where the forest of Inuyasha is.”

Kouga nodded as he lifted her in his arms and took off. He was still fast, faster than many demons, but he was nowhere near as fast as he used to be. Kagome braced herself to his chest from the breakneck speeds he ran at. By the time they arrived at their destination, Kagome’s stomach had been doing somersaults. She had never been affected by running with a fast demon before, but she wondered if she ate too soon before running with Kouga. 

“You okay?” Kouga placed her on the ground and ran his hands up and down her back, “I am sorry, did I go too fast for you?”

Kagome shook her head, “No, it’s fine, I think my stomach just isn’t settling well with food right now.”

Kouga whimpered slightly at his mate’s uneasiness. 

Kagome straightened up and looked back at Kouga, worry and concern reflected in his eyes, “I am okay, I’ll be okay, come, let’s go,” she led him away. 

They walked together for a moment in comfortable silence. Kagome was trying to pen together how to tell him about her time in her head. She didn’t fear he would reject her or anything obscene like that, it was simply hard to explain, considering, if someone in her time told her they time traveled, she would have thought they were hilarious or watched too many Hollywood movies. Inuyasha had been different, he had been with her, he experienced it with her, so when it came time to tell their companions, it was easy to do, because she had someone who backed her up.

“So, my village, it’s a bit difficult to explain,” Kagome started out lamely. 

Kouga smiled at her, “You’re an eccentric woman, who doesn’t fit with the normal human customs I’ve seen, and your kimonos were always fascinatingly different, I always knew you were from an odd place, Kagome.” 

Kagome blushed slightly, “Yes, well, that’s what I am trying to explain, my village, it’s far away and yet, near, it’s—” Kagome stopped short when she heard a voice call from the woods. 

“Did you hear that?” She asked. 

Kouga checked their surroundings, “I didn’t hear anything.”

The voice called again, still a bit muffled.

“There! There it was again!” Kagome yelled. 

The hair on Kouga’s arms rose, “Kagome, I swear I can’t hear it, what is it saying?”

Kagome looked at him confused, why could only she hear it? She strained to listen, when the voice spoke again Kagome shouted, “There that way, it’s coming from over here,” and took off into the woods. 

Kouga ran after her, “Kagome, slow down, you don’t know what this is, it could be a demon trying to trick you, or kill you for your holy powers.” 

“Y-u do—b-lo-g h—e.”

Kagome could almost hear what it was saying, and the voice, it was so familiar sounding, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. She picked up her pace, trying to find the source of the voice. 

A wind picked up behind Kagome and pushed against Kouga as he tried to advance further with his mate until it stopped him from moving forward all together. He bellowed, “Kagome, stop, Kagome, somethings going on, come back,” but it seemed to fall on deaf ears, for she kept running. 

He tried to reach her through their mated connections, **“Kagome, stop, it’s a trap.”**

Kagome hadn’t heard Kouga yelling for her, but she did hear him in her mind, she stopped abruptly and turned to look for him, but he was gone. 

“Kouga?” she hesitated before turning around to look for Kouga.

**“Where are you?”** she asked him. 

Kouga gave a short sigh of relief when she answered him, **“I didn’t get far, there’s a barrier blocking me from entering, come back, we don’t know who’s in there.”**

Kagome quickly retraced her steps before she finally saw the force field that had stopped Kouga from entering. He was pounding on the invisible wall, sending small currents trickling throughout. 

“You don’t belong here,” the voice said clearly now. It sent a shiver up Kagome’s spine, she knew she had heard that voice once before, it was the same voice that had come from the jewel when she made her wish. 

“You don’t belong here,” it repeated, “you must return.” 

The wind from the forcefield picked up and began blowing back towards Kagome and for an earth-shattering moment Kagome’s heart stopped; was she being forced to return home? 

Kagome shouted Kouga’s name and started running as fast as she could to him, out stretching her hands, in hopes he could reach her in time. 

She could see Kouga on the other side, panic etched across his face as he tried to claw his way to her, his demonic form shifting, trying to reach for his mate. It was the last thing she saw, her mate, shifting form to try and reach her through an impenetrable barrier before her vision turned white and she was surrounded with the wind. Above her she could hear the buzzing of what seemed like a thousand bees and in her head, she heard the anguished heart breaking, blood curdling cry of her mate. 

Kagome had awoken later on, lying on dirt in a small dark area, she couldn’t tell how long she had been asleep for, but the noises had all ceased, the buzzing was gone, the wind was gone and the strange voice from the woods was gone. Her mind was unusually quiet as well. 

“Kouga?” She called out. 

Nothing. 

**“Kouga?”**

It had been like pulling on a string that had been cut, there was no answer, no noise, no indication at all that he was around. After they first mated, she hadn’t been aware of the mind connection, it had been odd to have not just her thoughts and feelings inside of her, but his as well. As time went on, she loved that they shared a space, she relished in the chaos that were their emotions. She remembered asking him once, how far they could travel and still be connected. 

“You can be anywhere in the world, and we’d always have a connection, the only way for the connection to break, is death,” he had told her. 

_Death._

It was the only way to break their connection, and right at this moment, she hadn’t felt him. She screamed and smacked the wall which she realized, was a well, not just any well, her well. She had returned. She had returned to the twenty-first century, to a land where demons no longer existed and anyone who was alive five hundred years ago, was now dead.


	2. Ghosts of the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome, now whisked back to her own time, has to try and figure out how to get back to the time where she belongs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember what story I read where Kagome's moms name was Miyu, but thats always stuck with me, and so, she is Miyu here as well.
> 
> I didn't realize I lose my bold and italicized when I upload, so I edited the last chapter to be read correctly in italicized and bolded areas. (bold is their mind link talk)

It had been Souta who had found her in the well the next morning, nails broken, fingers bloody and tears staining her cheeks. At first he hadn’t recognized her and assumed she was a demon that managed to get through the time portal. He screamed for their grandfather, who quickly started chanting and throwing blessed water down on her. It had been her mother, Miyu, who stopped the boys and climbed into the well to get her daughter.

Kagome looked at her with blurry eyes, unable to speak, only letting a heart wrenching sob escape her lips. Miyu gathered her in her arms and held her tightly, trying to sooth her hair that had been now caked in mud and matted slightly from her night tossing and trying to break the well. With Miyu’s insistence and encouragement, Kagome climbed out of the well. 

“Souta, go get the bath ready, and gather some fresh clothing and towels,” Miyu started ordering, “And dad, go get the medical kit.”

Both Souta and her grandfather stood motionless at the sight of Kagome. Miyu snapped at them to hurry and both men took off, Souta doubling back to help their grandfather walk faster. 

Miyu brushed Kagome’s hair back behind her ear while wiping a tear from her face, “Kagome, what happened?”

Kagome didn’t know how to explain what had happened to her, explaining the past was just as complicated as explaining the future. How would her mother understand what it meant to mate with a demon, it was far different then the human marriages she had encountered. Yes, it was similar to marriage, and it was the best way to explain it, but it was so much more. With mates, it was soul bounding, it was for life, at least with wolf mates, she didn’t know how other demons mated, but wolves, wolves were for life. 

“I was happy,” her voice was rasped and cracked from the night of screaming and begging to be returned to Kouga. “I was,” she paused, “married, to a demon and I was happy.”

Kagome watched a pinwheel of emotions filter through her mother’s face. Kagome was only nineteen, she should be graduating high school and starting university, not getting married to a demon. Kagome knew her mother was fighting emotions of missing the life her daughter once had, mourning the future she had planned for her. 

“Inuyasha?” Miyu finally asked, slightly tight lipped. 

When had been the last time she was home? A year perhaps, longer maybe. Had she even mentioned Kouga to her mother, she remembered telling her stories when he first made his claim. Inuyasha had been a crush that she talked to her mother about, but Kouga, Kouga had been desire. He made her feel things more than any crush had and doubted she would ever admit that to her mother when she was younger. 

She shook her head, “No, not Inuyasha. I fell in love with Kouga, he was a wolf demon.” 

Miyu nodded slightly, “Kouga, the wolf demon,” she punctuated each work with a small silence as if processing each word. “The one from the mountain?”

Kagome smiled slightly, “Yeah, that one.”

“Oh, well,” Miyu trailed off, Kagome knew her mother didn’t know how to respond next, she told her she had been happy, and she was married, a congratulations usually followed, except Kagome was clearly not in a state of happiness. “Did he pass away?” 

Fresh tears began to well in Kagome’s eyes, she tugged at the mind link subconsciously, even though there was no tether at the other end. “I, we were taking a walk, he tried to reach me, but I was sent back here through some unknown force, I tried, I tried to go back,” she let the tears flow, “I tried to get back to him, because he’s not here, no demons are here, and when I call out to him, it’s silent. He’s gone, and I have to get back to him, I have to go back.”

Miyu tucked her daughter into an embrace and soothed her until she stopped crying, “It’s okay, we’ll figure it out, I’ll help you find a way.” She led Kagome away from the well house and started towards the main house, “but first, we need to wash you up and bandage your hands.” 

Kagome let her mother lead her into the house and into the bath; Miyu washed her down and lathered her hair, detangling out the knots. It had been very different from when Kouga would bathe her and the thought of him doing so made her heart heavy. 

At the breakfast table, a heavy silence had laid over them all like a weighted blanket. Kagome sat staring out through the window, wishing she was in another time all together while her grandfather gingerly wrapped her fingers and hands; trimming whatever nails she had left. 

Souta had fidgeted with his chopsticks for a bit before he tried to lighten the mood, “Hey, Kagome, this weekend is the Autumn festival, your favorite, the shrine is putting on the tale of two priestess again, so you can fight Miho for your usual role.” 

“Mm,” Kagome didn’t look over from her otherworldly gaze out the window, there was no way she was up for attending a festival or being part of a shrine play.

Wait.

Kagome looked over at Souta, “What are you talking about? We’ve never put on a play here at the shrine.” 

Souta and her grandfather looked up at her in disbelief, “We put it on every year, always have, it’s not only a famous story, it was always one of your favorites.” 

Kagome looked between them and then up to her mother who was placing bowls on the table. Never once had she remembered the shrine putting on a play. A vivid flash of her father and her on a stage twirling and dancing in a kimono that was far too big for her five years entered her mind suddenly. Kagome placed her head in her hands from the sudden shooting pain that throbbed. It seemed as if it was a memory, but she knows that hadn’t actually occurred before. 

“Did dad play with me on the stage?” 

Miyu smiled and collected a photo she had sitting on a nearby shelf, “yes, he always played opposite you, you insisted on putting on that play almost every night for an entire month once.” 

Kagome took the photo from her mother’s hands, it had been a photo of her as a small child, in a too large kimono, her father had each of her hands in his as he stood behind her as if dancing with her. 

“I don’t remember any of this, just now, I had a flash of this memory, but it’s new, I never did this with dad, and we never put on a play at the shrine.” 

Souta’s face lit up, “You changed the past, and things have been altered, that must be it!” he shouted. 

“There’s no way, I went through the well dozens of times, and never once came back with new memories, so why now?” 

Souta thought for a moment, “Well maybe, you did, but you never noticed them, or never stayed around long enough to see if something was different.”

A slight pang of guilt struck Kagome’s heart and an even guiltier pang, that she still wished to leave. 

“Or maybe, your mission before, was set in stone, set properly in the timeline, so whatever you did, never messed anything up, so when it was over and you didn’t return home, everything you did from that point on, affected the timeline.” 

Kagome stared blankly at her little brother as he tossed out various theories at her that made her brain hurt worse than it already had. 

“So,” Kagome put the picture down, “what exactly changed, some story we grew up with?”

“Some lame story about two priestess that fall in love with demons, the first priestess falls for a half demon, but she seals him to a tree for fifty years out of duty and the second priestess gets kidnapped by the demon wolf prince, she falls in love and they lived happily ever after,” Souta said offhandedly.

Kagome stared at him blankly, “What?” 

Souta began placing rice in his bowl before shrugging, “I mean that’s the gist I think, I always thought she was stupid for falling in love with a guy who kidnapped her.” 

Miyu placed a plate of sizzling bacon and eggs on the table that turned Kagome’s stomach sour, “No, he’s saying it all wrong, it’s a romantic story, you see the first priestess and her love were tricked, and they turned against one another, he got sealed to a tree, but the second priestess came and saved him and helped him reunite with his past love, the first priestess, but on their travels they meet the handsome and charming wolf prince who joins them on their journey and the second priestess slowly falls in love with the wolf prince, so by the end of the journey, he whisks her away to be his queen.”

Souta picked through the bacon and eggs and placed them in his bowl, “No way, he kidnapped her and she got that stockhand syndrome.”

Miyu laughed, “Stockholm,” she corrected, “and that is in some variations, but in those variations, he always releases her, and it’s at the end where they fall in love.”

Kagome shifted from her mother and brother and once to her grandfather who somehow fell asleep during their conversation. There was no way they were talking about her story, the one she told Shippo only last night. She had told him a bedtime story to help him to go to sleep faster, and so she recounted her story with Inuyasha and Kikyo and of her falling in love with her wolf prince. 

“Is this some kind of joke?” Kagome asked. 

Miyu and Souta stopped talking and looked at her with confusion. 

“The tale of two priestess, that’s my story, Kikyo and Inuyasha fell in love, were tricked, she sealed him to a tree for fifty years, I came along and freed him, journeyed with him to find the jewel shards and save Kikyo’s soul. I met Kouga, he did kidnap me, but it was to help save his pack, and he let me go afterwards and,” fresh tears began to fill her eyes, “and then, I fell in love with Kouga along the way, I hadn’t meant to, it just happened, when the final battle was over, we were mated, souls bound as one.”

Souta and Miyu were in stunned silence for a moment before Miyu pulled Kagome into another hug. Kagome wrapped her arms around her mother, enjoying the comfort. 

Souta snorted, “Man no wonder you always wanted to play the wolf priestess, she was you!” 

Miyu snapped, “Souta, not now.”

Her grandfather awoke at the sudden change of tone, “Demons, be gone from this house,” he shouted. He blinked before settling back down, “What happened?”

“Kagome changed something in the past, and now her story is the famous shrine story of the tale of two priestess, and she’s the wolf priestess,” Souta said quickly.

Her grandfather nodded slightly, “yes, I can see that, that makes sense, she once fought a girl twice her size because she wanted to play the wolf priestess.”

Kagome lifted her head from Miyu to shoot her grandfather an incredulous look, “I did not!”

Her grandfather started to pack his bowl with meats, “You absolutely did, and I remember one year, we picked little Shun from down the street to play the wolf prince, he may have been an odd kid, but you cried for a week because he wasn’t handsome enough to play your wolf prince.”

Kagome laughed at that, “No, I would never.”

Souta jabbed his chopsticks at her like an accusatory finger, “I was never allowed to play the wolf prince, because you said it would be too weird since I was your brother.”

“Well, that makes sense, but I don’t think you should be playing any part, you're far too uncoordinated.” 

Souta flicked a grain of rice at her. 

Miyu fixed the remaining two bowls left and placed Kagome’s breakfast in front of her. The smell that hit Kagome’s nose was revolting and she felt the contents of her stomach begin to come back up. Quickly running up from the table she booked it to the bathroom where she emptied, her already rather empty stomach. 

Miyu came in behind her; gathering up hair and rubbing soothing circles along her back, “Are you not feeling well Kagome?”

Kagome shook her head, “It’s been rather recent, I thought it was bad food I had eaten, but now it’s just the smell of cooked food.”

Miyu’s hand stopped, “Kagome, are you pregnant?” 

Kagome lifted her head from the toilet seat and looked at her mother, “No, I couldn’t be, I mean, I could, but it’d be too early to tell, wouldn’t it?” 

Her and Kouga had only started dreaming and imaging their cubs just the day before and already it felt like a lifetime had passed in one night. The image of little half wolf demons running around, maybe with a tail, maybe with large wolf ears and small canines, an image that once filled her with delight now filled her with dread. 

“I can’t be pregnant momma, I can’t, they’d be half demons in a world where demons don’t exist,” Kagome began to panic, thinking of giving birth in a hospital, the doctors wouldn’t even allow her to hold them before they called some form of government or lab. Babies shouldn’t have any animalistic feature. 

Miyu soothed her daughter’s hair down, “Okay, okay, no need to panic, we will figure this out, one step at a time, but the first step is to determine, if you are in fact, pregnant.” 

The next two hours had been agonizing slow. Miyu hadn’t wanted Kagome going to the store, so she went instead. What she failed to mention to her daughter was she was also going to stop and pick-up produce, talk to everyone she passed and generally take her time. And if Kagome thought the two hours had been slow, the three minutes after she peed were an eternity. She went back and forth in her head what she wanted. She wanted to be pregnant with Kouga’s cub, but she wanted Kouga to be present, she wanted to raise her cub in a world that would accept it. She was terrified of being a mother, especially to a demon child, who would never be allowed to show who they really were if the well never opened again. But she wanted to be a mother, she wanted in all her soul to be pregnant, to have a piece of her and her mate as one. She knew she would stop at nothing to get back to Kouga in the past, but if she were pregnant, she would have more to think about. Her child as well as her would have to make it to the past safely so her and Kouga could raise their child together. 

The timer went off. 

Miyu grabbed the stick and looked before handing it down to her daughter. Kagome saw the look of uneasiness cross her face as she passed the object down, it was all she needed to know. She looked at the stick to confirm she was pregnant. 

“I have to get back,” was all she said. 

“I know,” Miyu sighed, “I know.” 

Three months passed in a blink of an eye. Kagome had honed her holy power and tried breaking through the well barrier nearly every day with no avail. All of her memories that had occurred during the current timeline had all caught up to her within weeks, it had given her little pieces of information that she could use to help further her attempts. In her original timeline, the timeline before she ever jumped in the well, demons were simply folklore, many superstitious people, including her grandfather, believed them to be real, but they were just myths and stories to scare children. In this timeline, demons were a part of history, it was a known fact that they did exist and the reason they no longer existed, was due to a colossal moment known as the extinction event. The details had been a bit fuzzy in all history books, but there had been a war, a giant battle that wiped out every demon from the face of the Earth almost two hundred and fifty years ago. All historians pointed at a powerful weapon being used, what sort of weapon, Kagome wasn’t sure, there were theories, but no actual evidence.

She had read every book and scripture written on demons and the extinction event, priestess’ with holy power and even watched some sci-fi movies with Souta about time travel to try and figure out how to get back. 

What Kagome hadn’t expected was that her pregnancy would be fast moving. It had been only three months; she should be exiting her first trimester and yet she was about the size of a woman ready to give birth. She rubbed her large belly, soothing the small wolves inside, she was a month into her pregnancy when she discovered she was having twins, or as the female wolf demons would say, a litter. 

Kagome had taken a day off from shouting and crying at the well to open up for her and traveled up to the mountains, the old den had been turned into a hot spring resort. Kagome was heartbroken to see most of the mountain side had been chiseled and bull dozed out to accommodate the lodgings. 

She traveled on foot through near unknown terrain, it was amazing how different it all had changed in five hundred years. A hiking trail had led her to a waterfall. The waterfall had once been a perfect outpost for the wolves, the cascading water could easily mask their scent and the various pockets of rocks and the water itself hid them from view. Kouga had various secret pathways into the dens, one of them had been near the waterfall outpost. Skirting off the trail, Kagome hiked up closer, taking frequent breaks to catch her breath.

“This is not as easy as it used to be,” she said to her cubs, who were happily dancing and flipping inside of her, they were usually active, but she hadn’t felt them this active, “you can sense we’re home, can’t you?”

She smiled sadly at her stomach before rubbing a soothing hand over it. She got up and carefully tiptoed on the edge of a rock outcrop to reach a hidden passageway. The bridge that had once been there, was gone, and the rock had eroded drastically, leaving her only a small lip to cling on to; the waterfall had made it slick and slippery. Kagome nearly lost her footing, but she jumped onto a stable platform before she fell. The cubs bounced around as if enjoying the adventure of a freefall. 

Kagome rested her head back, trying to still her heart, “Don’t go spelunking when you're near ready to give birth, not good for heart, noted.”

After pushing some rocks and slamming her back into a boulder, a passage gave way that knocked Kagome back slightly into the hole. She turned on her flashlight and descended down, she hadn’t remembered the dens being so far down, but assumed five hundred years might shift things around. Most of the passageways were caved in and would take weeks of excavating to clear them up, but a path to one of the main dens was open just enough for her to squeeze her belly through. 

The den had been nearly preserved save from the mountain of dirt and debris, no human had ever set foot inside of it. Handcrafted wooden tables and chairs filled the center as cold empty hearths lined the perimeter. A perch higher than anything else in the room sat at the end of the long dining table, with a beautiful hand carved wolf etched throughout. _Kouga’s chair._

A vision of cheerful wolf demons laughing and eating merrily filled Kagome’s mind while a boisterous laugh came from the end, blue eyes shining with mirth as he watched over his pack from up high. Kagome closed her eyes to chase away the ghosts. She walked through some safe looking passages, looking through each room, small nests of moth-eaten furs and blankets deteriorating littered most of them. 

Behind a fallen beam she tucked herself into a room that was more vast and grander than any of the others. Like the rest of the den, it had seemed strangely preserved, objects, broken from time and decay rather than raids. The room had looked different though then what she remembered, many of the furnishings had been replaced. The bed was smaller and simpler, a wooden table sat in a corner that held various illegible tattered scrolls. The only piece of furniture that remained was an armoire, it had the same carved wolves etched along the side as the high seat in the main den had. Once, all the furniture had matched, with wooden wolves hidden in every piece you touched. Kagome approached the armoire and opened the doors, careful not to inhale too much of the dust and dirt that fell from the creases. Inside had been various objects, tools and weapons Kouga had crafted, leather armor and chest pieces, the remains of fur clothing. Kagome ran her hands over each one, her heart aching for the man who once claimed them as his own. 

The cubs, who had been silent for a few moments began kicking rapidly inside of her, as if fighting one another. Kagome leaned forward, running her hands along her belly trying to sooth them. Her eyes caught sight of a blanket pushed far on the back of a lower shelf, covering an object, Kagome awkwardly squatted down to pick it up. 

Underneath the blanket had been her jewelry box made from demon ivory, intricately carved with various flowers and petals and at the center the moon mother all wolves howled up to at night. Kouga had presented it to her the first night she moved into the den, into the very room she now stood; inside Kouga had filled it with precious stones and metals, rings, bracelets and necklaces. It had amazed Kagome, how rich and fine the items were, she knew Kouga was among royalty for his clan, but she hadn’t expected wolf demons to have such finer tastes. It hadn’t been practical for their lifestyle, but she had learned, although adept at war, wolf demons also enjoyed being extremely frivolous when they were home and comfortable. 

Kagome opened the box, her fingers lightly brushing over each piece, remembering the night he gave it to her.

_Kagome sat naked in the bed, marveling at the detail in each pillar of the bed posts._

_“Do they not have beds in your village, mate?” Kouga laughed._

_Kagome shot him a look over her shoulder, “we do, I’ve just never seen such beautiful craftsmanship”_

_Kouga smiled at her before joining her in their bed, a box in his hand, “Every alpha always carves a wolf to hide in these pieces, I’ve carved a few, hidden around here, and you will also get to carve some.”_

_Kagome flopped on her side, propping herself on her elbow to mirror Kouga, “Expect the crappiest drawing of a wolf hidden away in that armoire then, cause no one, future alpha or otherwise, wants to see my wolf carvings while they are sleeping in their bed.”_

_Kouga smiled, “I would love to see anything you make,” he leaned in and kissed her. “Now, this is for you.”_

_Kagome looked down at the box in his hand, “do I have to add to these carvings too?”_

_Kouga laughed, “no, my love, this is just for you, it’s a gift.”_

_Kagome sat up and took the box in her hands, inspecting the smooth finish before opening the lid, she gasped at the sight inside, jewels, rings, gold bands had filled the inside._

_“Kouga,” she was at a loss of words, “I don’t…I…”_

_“Do you like it?”_

_Kagome wanted to tell him it was too much, no one should have this much jewelry and precious stones, but she stopped herself, “I love it, thank you.”_

_Kouga’s tail thumped happily behind him and Kagome giggled. He reached in the box and pulled out a necklace, it had been a black velvet ribbon attached to a silver wolf intertwined with a woman, at the center, where the hearts would be connected, an opal sat. Kagome lifted her hair up so Kouga could clasp it around her neck._

_Kagome looked back at him, “It’s beautiful, Kouga, thank you.”_

_Kouga’s eyes ran down her naked body, evidence of his excitement becoming more apparent, “I do enjoy seeing you wear nothing else but that.”_

_Kagome giggled, bouncing out of bed with her jewelry box. She tucked it into the armoire safely before turning back to look at her mate and pouncing on him._

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes, “I wish you were here; I wish I was there; I just want us to be together.”

She placed the ivory box down and withdrew the silver wolf pendant, the ribbon had frayed slightly and was a bit worn where the pendant sat. Her cubs had quieted down, lightly pressing against her as if sensing her sadness and wanting to sooth her. 

Kagome leaned against the wooden bedframe, absent of the carved wolves she admired so much in the past. Her own wolf she attempted to chisel had been where she hopped no one would notice, in a corner of the inside door of the armoire. Kagome had noticed her chiseling had faded slightly, as if it had been rendered smooth under frequent touch. She wondered if that was the reason the armoire survived, if Kouga had destroyed the furniture in anger at some point, if her silly little wolf cartoon etched against the flat of the back door had soothed him back. 

She got up and placed her hand on the smooth wood, imagining his hand there, imaging being able to touch him. 

“I’m sorry, I am so sorry I haven’t been able to get back through the well like I hoped,” Kagome sniffed, “I tried, I really tried, but time has run out.”

She instinctively placed her hands on her stomach, “Tomorrows a full moon, and I know they are ready to enter this world, a world that will never accept them for who they are. I have to think of the pack now, our pack; if I get the well to work, there is no guarantee it will allow the cubs to cross.”

Kagome looked around the room, imagining Kouga standing off on the other side, rifted from time, she smiled sadly, “I won’t stop, I promise I won’t stop, but I have to make sure they can cross with me, so we can be a family.”

She let a single tear fall, “I love you.” She allowed herself a moment longer to visit her ghosts before she turned, carefully tucking the ivory box into her bag. Right before she exited the den she whispered, “Goodbye,” and left her ghosts behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me your thoughts on what you would name Kagome and Kouga's twins? My current names are not reading well, so I need some new ideas on what to name them XD
> 
> Please leave your thoughts and comments down below! See you guys next week where we'll meet the cubs!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment below!!


End file.
